Cяυєℓ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Había muchas formas de ser cruel y su novio lo era de varias formas, no había un mínimo espacio de vacilación sobre el tema."::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Planes me pertenece; tampoco la canción en la que terminó inspirándose esta locura y... sin fines de lucro _~._**

 ** _Hey!_ Siendo honesta, esto no es lo que planeaba para hoy pero, como no sé si debo salir o no por todo el tema del amor, de la amistad _y de los regalos, sobretodo por ello..._ iré por lo seguro y confiaré en que pueda lograr algo más en la tarde~.**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Humanizado; post-Planes; slash y... posible OoC _que saltará a la vista apenas empiece_ x3.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **C ruel...**_

* * *

 _«… The way you treat me like a stranger…  
Cruel, when you're looking like that.  
Cruel, the way you touch her when you kiss her…»_

* * *

 **H** abía muchas formas de ser cruel y su novio lo era de varias formas, no había un mínimo espacio de vacilación sobre el tema. Aún con eso presente desde las pocas semanas que habían llegado a ello, seguía ahí, _junto a él_ , viéndose más masoquista que aparentando mantener la voluntad por reivindicarlo… y su retribución solía ser dolorosa en sentido físico y emocional; además de que, usualmente, en el mismo equivalente a una herida abierta con sal —tras tantas lesiones, podía asegurar ello—, luego de retorcer una navaja sobre la misma.

Porque a Ripslinger no le bastaba con besarse con cualquiera relativamente famoso frente a él (fuese en eventos de promoción o una simple fiesta, _siempre_ reprochándole algo que _, supuestamente, nunca pasó_ entre Ishani y él tras el rally de Wings Around The Globe) o ignorarlo de forma olímpica, haciendo que Ned y Zed lo mandaran al diablo _porque él no se molestaría en hacerlo_. No… aquel capitán era mucho más especial como para conformarse con algo tan simple y predecible.

Agobiado, dejó de ver la tormenta que se avecinaba sobre los cultivos y se levantó de prisa por evitar arrepentirse. Parte de ella había servido de excusa para que el #13 no dejara Propwash Junction ese mismo día y, también, parte de ella era responsable de que Dusty Crophopper estuviese desperdiciando su tiempo en dormir en el sofá _de su propia casa_ cuando podría hacerlo en su propia cama.

—Pero ya no más.

Decidido y guiándose a ciegas hasta su dormitorio (por culpa de la falta de electricidad, que nunca había sido más molesta, incluso porque el temporal no era tan intenso como otros), se encargó de abrir lentamente la puerta por prevenir cualquier chirrido que despertase al de mechas verdes antes de lo esperado y, si bien consiguió lo primero, en lo segundo falló rotundamente: la violenta corriente de aire que entraba perfectamente por la ventana _rotundamente_ abierta (y que había dejado por los suelos casi toda su mercancía de los demás campeones… _a sospechosa excepción de la de los del equipo de RPX_ ) cerró estruendosamente la puerta al mínimo descuido que tuvo por distraerse viendo al otro, completamente apropiado tanto de su cama como de la almohada naranja con múltiples estampas de su propio avión.

— ¿Vienes a molestarme a esta hora, fumigador? —Apenas dándole un fugaz vistazo para volver a acomodarse entre las sábanas, comenzó a sonreír burlonamente pese a la somnolencia—. Regresa más tarde, tengo mejores cosas que hacer en este momento, ¿no lo ves?

Consternado, el #7 dejó caer todas las réplicas de aviones a escala que había juntado para devolver a la repisa original.

— ¡Esta es mi casa! —Se quejó y, aún en la oscuridad, distinguió muy bien como Rip rodó los ojos al voltearse, suspirando o resoplando, eso no logró notarlo bien—. _Mi casa y mi cama, de hecho._

— ¿Y quieres un premio por ello, pueblerino? —cuestionó, carcajeando cómodamente al acomodarse, fingiendo que el colchón era lo más cómodo en donde había estado jamás sólo por presumir.

Igualmente, ignorando la exageración de los gestos, el ex fumigador se tomó unos segundos para idear una buena respuesta, y se vio plenamente recompensado tras ello, convirtiendo su ladeada sonrisa en una señal de lo mismo.

— ¿Sabes? Otro trofeo no estaría mal…

—Sólo tienes uno —interrumpió con pesadez al adivinar sus intenciones, aún cuando quiso hacerlo ver como algo soberbio—. Obviamente otro trofeo no te vendría mal, idiota. Tienes demasiado por recorrer.

—Bien. —Aparentemente resignado, el de ojos celestes se cruzó de brazos mientras dejó pasar unos segundos—. ¿Cuál es tu excusa para decidir dormir en la cama _de este idiota_ , teniendo un hotel a pocos metros de aquí? Supongo que eso hubiera sido "más cómodo" que tenerme rondando por aquí… ya que me odias repentinamente luego de hicimos algo más que las paces.

De no haber sido por el ruido de afuera, el silencio hubiese reinado entre ambos mientras Rip volteaba a verlo por encima del hombro, manteniendo su semblante molesto en todo momento. Era demasiado obvio que, de haber querido, se habría conseguido un lugar ahí, fuese a la fuerza o no.

—No habían habitaciones.

— ¿No había ninguna habitación para "el asombroso campeón de todos los tiempos, _Ripslinger_ "? —Repitió con la pronunciación especial que él mismo se daba a su nombre, riendo por lo increíble (en sentido literal) de ese intento de excusa—. ¿Desde cuándo…? —insistió de pronto, acercándose hasta sentarse al borde de la cama… para disgusto indisimulado del otro, que de inmediato chasqueó la lengua.

—Desde que me hiciste caer sobre los baños públicos —contestó directamente, sin gracia alguna al recordar ese histórico momento.

Queriendo quitar seriedad al asunto, Dusty palmeó levemente al aire y sonrió.

—Estás exagerando…

—Crophopper, has visto las malditas noticias tanto como yo, ¿o no?

—Es gracioso que lo preguntes porque…

— _¿O no?_ —presionó de forma más demandante, acercándose abruptamente para, _se suponía_ , provocar más énfasis en ello. Y Dusty lo notó, mas no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlo con un poco más de humor.

—Sí, supongo que es imposible no verte haciendo el ridículo cada vez que Chug me avisa para verme en las repeticiones de esa final —confesó con algo de pena por el sujeto que seguía con la mirada clavada en él, como si reprimiera las ganas de ahorcarlo… cosa que, quizá, tampoco estaba muy alejada de la realidad—, pero anímate un poco, Rip.

— ¿Por qué debería? Mi reputación de diez años quedó en el olvido gracias a ti.

El rayo que cayó —y que iluminó toda la habitación— no sólo mostró el desastre que les rodeaba y la verdadera cercanía entre ambos, sino que, además, delató el shock reflejado en el shock del menor.

—Al menos… ¿quedaste segundo? —trató apresuradamente, y de nada sirvió porque su novio seguía sin inmutarse—. Ishani quedó sexta, por ejemplo…Podría haber sido peor. ¡Tus racha ganadora sigue casi intacta!

Y por más inocente que fue el comentario, sin quererlo, con la sola mención de la campeona india consiguió que Rip reaccionara, aunque fuese dejándose caer sobre el colchón para, posteriormente, tapar innecesariamente parte de su torso cuando le dio la espalda.

Sin pasar el detalle por alto, Dusty quedó al pendiente, observándolo volver a acomodarse —y, ésta vez, maldiciendo lo incómodo que le resultaba _tal tabla con sábanas_ — por el rabillo del ojo.

Esperó unos cuantos minutos para comprobar que, por orgullo, el de cabello azabache no volvería a dirigirle la palabra si él no hacía algo antes. Así que, tomando una gran bocanada de aire antes de sonreír pícaramente, se recostó sobre el campeón para alcanzar a rozar los labios contra su oreja.

— ¿Y ahora qué m…?

—Ishani —pronunció sin dejarlo procesar nada, y lo que ganó fue un fuerte gruñido que precedió a su instantáneo (y nada suave) impacto de espalda contra el suelo—. ¡He-Hey!

— ¿Qué te dije de acercarte demasiado, granjero? —preguntó despectivamente, apenas asomándose para verlo desde arriba.

—Creo que me partí algo _de nuevo_ —comentó para sí mismo, adolorido, antes de terminar por reaccionar ante el #13, curioso y ligeramente indignado de pronto—. Espera; ¿eso quiere decir que sólo tú puedes acercarte "demasiado"?

Dejando en claro el «sí» al alzar hombros con desinterés, no aguantó mucho en esa postura. Levantándose de prisa y con la poca distancia que midió gracias a las traicioneras sombras que servían como siluetas, el castaño se abalanzó contra él, derribándolo al mismo tiempo que usaba ese momento para besarlo de improvisto.

Para gusto o disconformidad de Rip, se mantuvo abajo más de lo que estaba acostumbrado, sólo que sin mostrar alguna emoción a pesar de los obvios intentos de Dusty para que le siguiera. Sin embargo, no tuvo más opción que separarse antes de llegar a quedarse sin aire, totalmente frustrado por la terquedad de su novio.

Volviendo a su arrogancia —gracias a su ego aumentado… _si eso era posible_ —, enarcó una ceja cuando pudo notar la celestina mirada entrecerrada puesta sobre sí.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Rusty? —Burló, haciéndolo a un lado con el brazo, como si nada hubiera pasado—. No sé de qué me sorprendo…

— ¡N-No todos…!

—Tendré que seguir enseñándote como se hace —siguió para asombro del #7, besándolo sin cuidado alguno al tomarlo de la cabellera con la misma fiereza, dando en el blanco con callarlo y distraerlo para dejarlo abajo… aunque no era como si eso hiciese falta _para devolverlo a su lugar original._

Sin poner mucha resistencia, apenas pudo volver a recuperar algo de oxígeno cuando el capitán estrella decidió pasar a su cuello, lamiendo o mordisqueando antes de decidir dejar alguna que otra marca que debería esconder con su uniforme blanco y naranja durante la mañana, aunque todo resultase en vano para Dottie o para el mismo Skipper que, si bien no se alertaba tanto como su mecánica, tampoco ignoraba las cosas.

— ¿Esto significa que voy a poder regresar a dormir a mi cuarto? —Quiso asegurarse en medio de una broma, tratando de sonreír mientras que, simplemente, dejaba que Rip fuese despojándole de la ropa para dormir—. Creo que es lo justo.

—No te lo has ganado, perdedor —rebatió la misma firmeza empleada al tomarlo de las muñecas, juntando ambas por encima de su cabeza para seguir imponiendo el control—. ¿Algo más que quieras decir ahora? —retó, apoyando su frente contra la del ex fumigador al mismo tiempo que sonreía de lado.

—Comienzo a apreciar bastante mi cama como para bromear con Ishani, arriesgándome a que me vuelvas a echar _de mi propia habitación_ sólo por estar ridículamente celoso porque ella me gustó y yo le gusté cuando me dejó de gustar —soltó de pronto, demasiado confiado en que ese no sería el caso… y estando rotundamente equivocado por igual.

Sin dar ningún tipo de explicación, el mayor apretó los dientes y le empujó hasta lograr sacarlo por completo de la cama.

—Respuesta equivocada —fue lo único que dijo, volviendo a quedarse con todo el espacio en el colchón, como si en verdad lo mereciera.

— _¡Agh!_ Estoy medio desnudo, Propwash Junction casi parece invierno ¿y sigues tirándome al suelo? —Reprochó, retirándose parte del cabello que se interponía frente a sus ojos—. ¿Por qué no admites que sigues celoso y terminamos con esto de una buena vez por todas?

Como debió esperar, no recibió respuesta alguna por parte del otro piloto… más que algo que creyó reconocer como el mítico gesto del dedo medio levantado mientras éste aún le daba la espalda.

Sin saber cómo más actuar, suspiró y volvió a acercarse con obstinación, manteniendo cierta cautela para lograr acostarse de espalda a él… por más de que tuviese que dormir más al borde de lo que acostumbraba.

Contando en silencio los segundos que pasaban sin recibir ningún codazo para que se alejase, terminó por sonreír con cierta satisfacción cuando pasó alrededor de un minuto sin llevarse algún otro tipo de golpe como aviso.

—Supongo que… Buenas noches, Rip.

—Como sea.

—Y… _está bien sentir celos_. No digo que se sientan bien, pero son normales… —decía por formar una pequeña conversación entre ambos y, por más de tratar de morder su lengua para no seguir hablando para arruinar todo, le fue imposible hacerlo—. Además, Ishani es bastante hermosa aunque no sea mi ti…

El escaso límite de paciencia del capitán de Ned y Zed llegó pronto a tope, como era de preverse. No obstante, le bastó con moverse un poco para reducir todo el espacio del #7, volviéndolo a tirar para callarlo rápido.

Definitivamente, el recordarle constantemente algo por lo que —en el fondo— seguía resentido con él no ayudaría en nada pero, mientras pudiera cobrárselo siendo _inmensamente_ cruel con su novio… tal vez le convendría resistirlo un poco más; al fin y al cabo, era gratificante ver el desconcierto o los intentos _en vano_ por parte del otro. La única gracia de ser pareja _siendo tan disfuncionales como para tampoco llegar a ser amigos_ debía ser esa.

—Disfruta del suelo, enano.

—Lo haré... _obviamente,_ _soñando con Ishani_.

Aún sin verlo, Dusty supo que tan sólo con ello había borrado su presuntuosa sonrisa, y lo terminó confirmando dolorosamente cuando Rip le golpeó en el rostro con la única almohada que ambos podrían haber compartido durante la tormenta… si, en primer lugar, no hubiesen actuado como un dúo de idiotas.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si alguien llegó hasta aquí!_ ¡Más de esta _completamente_ sana OTP~! Porque son increíbles~, no tanto como ustedes, pero lo son x'3.**

 **¿Comentarios randoms como Fun Facts? Todo nació de la relación tsundere que llevan los Rip &Dusty que tengo, ya que Rip tira siempre a Dusty 'sin razón' (algo como Echo&Bravo se hacen mutuamente (?) y que... por un comentario de mi asombrosa twin 7v7 me hizo razonarlo con una situación similar a esta :'D. ¿Otro dato random? La canción la conocí hace... _¿dos-tres días~?_ Y estaba destinada a un drama que... quizá le deje a otra The Veronicas(L).**

 **En fin uvu, espero que haya gustado y... cualquier error que reconozca, eventualmente será corregido _luego de que muera de pena por ello x/D._**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
